User blog:MultiGreenThunder/Multi's Mega Blog! 4 A New Blog
....Well it's been a while.XD Hey guys and gals, how's it going? I'm back with another blog after a long hiatus. Sorry it's been so long since the last one. I've been busy with other things. I'm glad though to be back with another blog! 'What's up with Multi?' 'BoCo Review and Future Crossovers' So recently, I released my first ever crossover review! It was a review on BoCo with fellow Wiki Admin Percyno6. I think it turned out great! It was fun working with Percyno6 and thank you guys all for the possitive comments on the review. A new crossover review is currently having it's script written. It is a crossover review with ??? on ???. Ok, I know that's very vague, but it is going to be apart of the Crossover Saga like how the BoCo review was. I'm very excited for this review and I think it's going to be a great crossover. 'New Remake' That's right! I'm planning a new Wooden Remake. It's still in the planning stages and It's going to probably take a while to get made, but I think I've decided on the episode. My last remake of Stepney Gets Lost took a couple of months to make because of getting supplies for the sets, filming and other things. I'm currently planning on the new remake being on the season 5 episode A Big Suprise for Percy. I'm excited for doing this remake because I'm hoping to make an elaborite Coal Yard (or whatever it's called). 'Other Video Things' I now have, not just a new grass mat, but a new sky background with clouds on it! I'm hoping the new sky will look awesome in my future videos! 'Random Things with Multi' So I'm going to go see Batman V Superman today. I have a feeling it's going to be meh, but I hope it's good. I actually really liked Man of Steel, but I just don't know how this movies going to turn out. On a side not, I think Batman's ears on his mask in this movie are way to short. That however, looks like a small complaint compared to all the questionable things in the trailer. Oh well, I guess I'll find out if it's any good soon. I'm honesty more excited for Captain America Cival War and Rogue One. 'TWRC Stuff' ' '''So unfortunaly, a lot of us Admins on the Wiki havn't been as active on here lately. Probably because of life, school, work, other hobbies and other things. That's ok though. It can be a busy time of the year and people have lives outside of their videos. I have a feeling once we get closer to summer the TWRC will be much more active. Around that time seems to be a pretty active time for the TWRC. 'Blogs' I'm really hoping this blog motivates more users to make new blogs on here. I really think they're a cool concept and they're a great way to get updates on what's up with the fellow community members. 'Various Things' ' I've got to say, turtlesandthomas has really been hitting it out of the park in terms of the videos latly. He uploads new quality reviews WAY quicker then me. Maybe I should make a joke about it in a future review. Now that I actually appear on camera, there's a lot more things I can do. Percyno6 and Ericpierre53 are doing a crossover review (as shown at the end of the BoCo review). I actually don't know what they're reviewing or what's going to happen in it. I'm sure it's going to be a great review knowing them. I'd be happy to make an appearance if they want me in it for a cameo or something, but if they don't need me for the story that's fine to. I'm really excited to see what happens next in the story! Keekre24 aka ThomasWoodenRailway has been super active lately. I still need to finish the second part of his mega unboxing video. I really enjoyed his Day Out with Thomas video. It was very different and very entertaining. '''Video Spotlight ''' '''Ok this blog's Video Spotlight goes to not just one, but two videos! One is from a user I'm sure your all familiar with, Enterpriseingengine93. The video is the newest episode of his series Enterprising Engines. The episode is creative and hilarious! Check it out. The second video is from a newer user called TheStarSwitcher. He makes some very entertaining and funny reviews on recent items. Check him out! Final Stuff Well we've reached the end of this long blog. If you noticed the title is a Star Wars A New Hope reference (and you thought I was done with the Star Wars references). XD Thanks for reading! See you guys next time! Category:Blog posts